


Hot Cocoa And Tears

by qwertybean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attack, Platonic Relationships, Techno can't handle emotions, ranboo is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertybean/pseuds/qwertybean
Summary: Phil invites Ranboo in for his safety during a heavy snow storm and the voice in his head comes back. Technoblade walks in on the mess.This is all platonic! Don't ship real people.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 531





	1. Tea Is Spilt (And Cocoa Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story fan fiction i've ever written so it's obviously not the best and I would really appreciate comments and criticism! Thank you! <3

Techno tossed another log into the fireplace, moving his hand back from the growing flame, as the sound of crackling wood drowned out the heavy wind outside. Phil, who had just put on his fluffy arctic cape, stretched his arms and yawned.

  


"Alright,” He spoke, “I'm gonna head out, but you can message me if you need me for anything”

  


Techno frowned, him and Phil were both tired from an adventure in a woodland mansion, but Phil had only been home for an hour or two. “Aww man, I was hopin’ you’d stay longer. But, If you insist,” Techno walked to the door to wish him goodbye.

  


Phil looked out the frosty window and furrowed his brows in worry at surroundings. “It’s really coming down out there.”

  


He was right, the snow was coming down thick, and the wind was blowing so heavily the trees shook.

  


“You’re right,” Techno said, looking out, “you sure you’ll be able to make it home safe?”

  


“I’ll be fine, i’m more worried about Ranboo”

  


Techno groaned at Phil, of  _ course  _ it was about Ranboo, he just couldn’t stop talking about him, like he was his dad or some shit.

  


“Ranboo will be fine, he’s survived every night before, he’ll be fine tonight.” he said, keeping his voice monotone.

  


Phil stared at Techno with disapproval, but knew he wasn't worth fighting with, they had the same conversation yesterday, with no result.

  


“Fine.” Phil scoffed, “but I think you should get to know Ranboo a little better, he’s a good kid, and probably a good ally too.”

  


“Sure old man, let's get you to bed” Techno said sarcastically, opening the door for him. Phil laughed and stepped outside.

  


“Alright, alright, i’m leaving, fine, goodnight Techno.” Phil grinned and lifted his arms in fake surrender.

  


“Goodnight Phil.” 

  


The door shut and Techno, as he always did when Phil left, shuffled to look out the window, to watch Phil walk away, until he couldn’t see him anymore. (He just wanted to make sure he was okay, he wasn’t clingy). But this time, instead of walking his usual route, Phil started towards Ranboo's depressing shed, practically falling apart in the wind and snow.

  


Don’t you dare old man.

  


He did. Techno watched in anger as Phil gently knocked on the wood, spoke to a shivering Ranboo, and worst of all, motioned over to  _ Techno’s  _ house. The voices got a little louder.

  


Oooooh

Techno PISSED

E

Let him in!!!1!!!1!

RANBOO POG

  


Techno ignored chat and decided to walk away to the kitchen where he started filling a kettle water for tea, and while it heated, he grabbed his communicator messaged Phil, 

  


“ _ Do  _ **_not_ ** _ invite that child into my house” _

  


No response.

  


A few minutes passed, the kettle had started a low whistle, and Techno heard a knocking on his door.

  


Techno peaked through the glass, and just as expected, Ranboo, the 8’5 enderman hybrid was standing there, shivering at his doorstep. 

  


Techno groaned and as he was about to shoo away the strange teen, his communicator buzzed from his back pocket.

  


“ **Msg from Ph1lza:** _ I let invited Ranboo in, you better let him in and treat him well” _

  


Techno sighed, grabbed the handle of the door and gently opened it. 

  


Ranboo jumped at the movement and dropped whatever he was fiddling with.

  


The tall boy stumbled over his words, “H-hi Techno! Phil said that you wanted me to come over! How are y-you?” 

  


Techno narrowed his eyes, he had to let him in, even if he would much rather be alone, “I’m fine Ranboo, come in, you can sit over by the fire.”

  


Ranboo carefully stepped past Techno, and over to the living room, where he sat in a cushioned chair, relaxing his shoulders slightly. 

  


“So, are you gonna-” Ranboo started, but the pigman hybrid had left, to go trade and get away from him. Ranboo didn’t bother him about it though, he was respectful, as he should be.

  


\------

  


Ranboo looked at the kettle as it’s whistle got louder, a bustle of steam coming out of its metal spout, and moved it onto the table, grabbing a porcelain cup from the spruce cupboard and carefully pouring in the water. Ranboo then grabbed a “instant hot cocoa packet” and dumped the powder into the cup and started to stir.

  


His mind started to wander from what he was doing, it was happening more and more often now, the Dream voice had gone, but now it just seemed to be coming from himself, and unlike the Dream voice, he can listen to himself anywhere. In a way, getting rid of the voice only worsened his situation.

  


His thoughts were the same as they normally were. Techno, Phil and Tubbo are your only friends. You're doing great. Just don’t hurt anyone. 

  


“You already failed that.”

  


“Wha-” Ranboo spun around, no one was there, but then, why did he hear that? Why did he hear him? Dream. 

  


“You’ve been helping him, helping Dream” The voice was calm, it spoke like it was best friend with Ranboo, his tone was sweet, but his words were sour.

  


Ranboo shook his head, “No, no, I couldn't have, you know, you know me, I would never help him!”

  


“But you did,you gave him TNT, you gave the disc, you put them in danger, Phil, Techno, Tubbo, you hurt them all.”

  


Ranboo moved his hands to grip his stomach, his head started to sting, “No, no, no, no, no, you, you aren’t real, and I did nothing.”

  


“You did.” The voice spoke in few words, like he was putting in no effort, but still causing Ranboo to spiral.

  


Ranboo stumbled, knocking over his drink, he fell backwards and sat, back against the wall, he raised his voice, “But I didn’t! I-I didn’t write it, I don’t remember.”

  


“But you do.”

  


Ranboo didn't respond, he just put his head in his knees and started to quietly sob.

  


“Because i’m you.”

  


“And i’m not even real.”

  


The voice was gone, the only remains of it were a cold, crying teen, in a crumpled ball on the floor, quickly breathing, talking to himself through muffled sobs. 

  


“Am I real?”

  


\------

  


Techno wasn’t really concerned about Ranboo, he was already busy trading with the poor villagers, and that took quite a lot of brain power, trying to get the cheapest prices for ender pearls and such.

  


He wasn’t even really that worried when he heard a glass shatter above him, yeah, he wasn’t worried, he went upstairs to make sure Ranboo hadn’t broken something. The voices contributed too.

  


TechnoDAD

Uh oh

RANBOO??????!!

OH GOD

SAVE HIM

  


He climbed the ladder and placed his hand on the cold iron rim of the trapdoor, opening it. When he did, his nose was flooded with the sweet smell of hot chocolate and his ears the sound enderman sobs. He could barely make out the scene in the darkness, so grabbed a torch, illuminating the room and filling his face with warmth.

  


Now that he could see the situation seemed a lot more scary, the table was coated in broken glass and hot chocolate, dripping onto the floor. And hiding behind the table, Ranboo, with his head in his knees.

  


“Shit!” Techno didn’t mean to yell, but the voices concern was just so loud, he couldn’t keep it in. His loud words must have scared Ranboo, because a wobbly, broken, enderman-like yelp came from the black and white blur in the back corner of the room. He started to breath faster, just the sound of it stressed him out.

  


Techno stood in front of the mess, not his kitchen, but Ranboo, and considered just not helping, messaging Phil to come back and deal with the child, and just going to sleep. But that would so incredibly cruel, Techno couldn’t, he would never-

  


“ **Msg to Ph1lza:** _ Phil help _ ”

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Techno grows a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil doesn't pick up. Techno has to take care of Ranboo all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support! I really appreciate it. This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to give an update. Next chapter will be put soon, thank you for reading!

Ten minutes.

It had been ten minutes since he had texted Phil.

No response.

Techno stood there, pathetic, helpless. In front of him was a crying child in need of a helping hand and Techno did what? Call his friend to come rescue him from the situation? He was cruel. 

Ranboo must have known Techno was in the room because he shrieked when Techno made his loud entrance, but after that he paid no attention to him, like his mind was too full to process it.

If Phil wasn’t going to help Ranboo, someone would have to. Techno spoke, “Hey buddy, you good?” 

Ranboo didn’t respond. Techno stepped closer, he really didn’t know what to do. 

“D-do, you want me to touch you?”

Again, no response, Techno moved his hand onto Ranboo’s shoulder, Resulting in his head jolting up, making direct eye contact with him before moving his eyes right back down at the floor. Techno moved hand back in shock, on his face, there were two bloody red burns coming from his tears, and god, they looked painful. 

“Are you, um, okay?” Techno felt stupid for asking such an obvious question, but he didn’t know what else to say.

Ranboo hesitated and whispered in the saddest, most broken tone Techno had ever heard, “No.”

He opened his mouth, but words wouldn’t come out. What could he say? He had no idea how he could help him without, hurting him more, like he always did. Clueless, he sat down, criss cross, in front of Ranboo. 

“Can I help? Should I stay?” He said, desperate. He hated himself for being so weak, but he had to help.

Ranboo spoke through stuttered sobs “Don’t leave me.”

Techno’s heart sunk, Ranboo looked so tired, so lonely, and yet, earlier Techno was going to try and leave him.

“Do you, umm, wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Thats- um, ok,” Techno wasn’t expecting that. “How bout’ we get you off the floor? That sound good?”

Ranboo simply nodded, seemingly calmer since Techno had entered, though his hiccups and tears hadn’t stopped yet. Techno stood up and smiled down at Ranboo, “Alright, stand up, we can go sit on the couch.”

Ranboo slowly stood and walked towards Techno, and to his surprise, the boy latched onto Techno’s arm, and held on like it meant life or death.

Ranboo’s helplessness only made Techno more concerned, out of impulse he put his arm around the teen’s shoulder.

Slowly but surely, Techno and Ranboo made it to the couch, where Techno gently sat himself and the boy down, making sure to put him in a comfortable position, by the decision of the voices, of course.

Why you sad boo?

He looks pretty weak, probably a one hit kill.

TechnoDAD

wtf is happening

SLAP HIM

Once they had both settled, Ranboo had started to get a hold on his breathing, Techno spoke, “So, I messaged Phil, he should be able to-”

He was quickly, and quite rudely, cut off by Ranboo’s quick words,“I’m so sorry Techno, I didn’t mean to bother you, or force you to come take care of me,” His voice quickened, as he moved his hands off of Techno’s arm and used them to cover his face, as he sunk into them, “i’m so sorry, I was just being a baby, i’ll go home, it won’t happen again, it won’t, please don’t kick me out.”

Techno was speechless. 

Ranboo just apologised. He apologised for crying. Techno almost found it kind of funny. 

“Um, what?” Techno said with a sarcastic chuckle, “That’s, not really how this works.”

Ranboo looked up at Techno with quizzical eyes, he really didn’t understand.

“But, w-what? I spilt cocoa everywhere, I broke your-” Ranboo’s sad words were cut off by Techno.

“And what kind of asshole kicks out a good person crying on the floor because they broke a glass? I’m not as much of a monster as everyone makes me out to be y'know.” Techno spoke with anger in his words, not at Ranboo, but at himself, for even considering leaving the boy.

The two of them sat in silence, both collecting their thoughts. After a few minutes, Techno broke the tension and decided to speak. “You wanna hear a story? I know quite a few good ones from my greek mythology classes.”

Ranboo hesitated before answering Techno’s question, “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Okay, so there was this guy named Jason, and he had to get this golden fleece, for reasons, that I don’t care about.”  
\------  
Philza was rushing, moving faster than he had gone since he had burnt his wings. For good reason too. He had about vague 20 missed messages from Techno from last night, only half an hour after Phil had gone to sleep.

Phil help

Phil it’s ranboo

Phil pick up

Phil come to the house

I cant do this myself phil

about 15 messages later, it just stops. No context. Phil didn’t know whether to be incredibly pissed or incredibly worried. He didn’t have time to think about that though, something was wrong. Despite the struggle of walking through the whole foot of snow, he had finally made it to the arctic, Techno’s small cottage sitting unassumingly in the thick snow.

He stepped up onto the porch and began to quickly knock on the heavy spruce door.   
“Techno? Ranboo?” He yelled. No response. “Oh fuck this.” he muttered as he swung opened the door, fully prepared to face a robber, a sign of struggle, anything really.

He was not expecting to see the two boys, sleeping next to each other on the couch.


	3. Ranboo Wakes Up and Chooses Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo discovers what happened to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for not uploading in a bit, I've been busy. I know this chapter is short, but I'm posting two today. Love you all!

Ranboo woke to the muffled, loud and bitter words of his friends flying over him. He couldn’t remember where he was, why he was there, or why there was yelling. The words they were saying though, became easier to hear.

“It wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't let him in!” A deep, monotone voice shouted with anger.

“You wanted me to leave him out there in the storm? Did you see what happened to his house?” A bitter, British, voice retorted.

“Okay, but you just had to leave him with-” The man's words were suddenly stopped. There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again, “H-hey Ranboo.”

Ranboo blinked, he hadn’t even realized he had opened his eyes before, but now that he paid attention to it, he recognized the room he was in, it was Techno’s living room, he was laying on the couch, looking up to see Phil and Techno looming over him.

“Um, hi guys.” Ranboo mumbled, still sleepy, “What’s going on?”

Phi sighed and gave Techno a disappointed glare, like he wanted him to answer.

“Well,” Techno started, “Last night, I blew up Phil’s phone with messages about what happened with you and apparently it scared him.”

“About me?” Ranboo asked, rubbing his eyes, noticing how dried blood flaked off onto his hands.

Techno stared at him for a second, like what he said was stupid. “Yeah…” He said, seemingly a lot more awkward, “About what happened last night.”

“Oh. Did something happen? I don’t remember.”

Phil and Techno both stood there, awkwardly staring at him, only making him more anxious. Phil glanced at Techno and broke the silence with a big smile, “It’s fine Ranboo, we’ll tell you later how bout’ you get some breakfast? You must be hungry.”

“Oh that’s fine, I can just go home, I should probably feed my pets anyways.” He said, sitting up and stretching his arms.

Phil reached up and put his hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, “No, no, your pets will be fine Ranboo, you should really stay, we have a creeper crunch! I know it's your favorite.”

Ranboo quickly stood, walked to the door and waved to the two men, “No thanks!”, he swung it open and immediately lost the kind smile that was on his face.

His house was destroyed, torn apart by the heavy wind and snow. The only pieces of it left visible were the wooden planks and fences that had tumbled over. He moved his hand up to cover his mouth.

His eyes began to sting. 

“Oh dear. Ranboo, I'm sorry about this, we can fix your house easily later today, it'll be okay.” Philza said, putting a hand on his shoulder from behind him.

Ranboo was confused, he didn’t really cry this easily, he knew was overreacting, most likely because of what happened last night, but he couldn't even remember what happened. What he did know is that now he was on the verge of tears over nothing, right next to the strongest, both emotionally and physically, people he knew. 

If Ranboo had eyelids he would have closed them, but unfortunately the only way he could stop himself from crying was looking straight down at the floor and forcing himself to think happy, of Tubbo, of his first day on the SMP, of his pets.

God, his pets were in his house. The house that was laying shattered in front of him.

That was all it took to get the tears going down.

Ranboo sucked the air through his teeth as he felt the water run down his facing, worsening the burns from last night.

He couldn’t help feeling embarrassed and judged, he didn’t dare show them his face, but they could definitely tell what was happening.

Phil spoke again, “It’s okay to be upset Ranboo-”

“N-no, it’s not.” Ranboo stuttered, trying to hide the fact he was crying with his voice, “It's not okay to be sad, it hurts, and I’m overreacting anyway, god, I’m such a child.”

Ranboo stood up straight and silently laughed at his weakness, trying his hardest to make it seem like he was okay, even though it was blatantly obvious he wasn't.

“Ranboo, come inside.”

Ranboo didn’t have the energy to fight with Phil, which was strange, because Ranboo always put in his best effort. Right now though, Ranboo was exhausted, god, what happened last night? Ranboo shamefully walked back inside to sit on the couch, feeling the judging eyes on him.

“Techno, how bout’ you run upstairs, and, well, grab Ranboo a blanket?” Phil said, most likely just trying to get Techno out of the room.

Ranboo's eyes were glued to the floor, but he assumed Techno was gone.

\------

Techno slumped down on the floor with an angry huff, mad at nothing, nothing at all. He was mad for no reason. He was not mad at himself for not fixing Ranboo’s house before the boy woke up. He wasn’t mad at Phil for sending him upstairs like he was a toddler. If he was mad for something like that it would be stupid.

No matter how many times Techno told that to himself, he couldn’t stop the thoughts from creeping in, from both himself and the voices.

What are you, 12?  
Go back down, teach them a lesson.

“Calm down chat, we’re fine”

That is a lie. LMAO  
We are ten mins into the day. Calm tf down bitch boi

Techno quickly stood up straight, trying to cut off the voices. He needed to get some fresh air. A distraction from this.

The sun reflected off something laying on top of a bookshelf, immediately grabbing the attention of the piglin hybrid. Techno felt a big grin grow on his face as the object grew visible. He read the cover.

The Art of War - Sun Tzu

Techno picked the shiny red and gold book off of the shelf and opened it to the first page, resulting in some very strong opinions from chat.

NOOOOOOo  
DO NOT  
YESSSSSS  
NOT THIS AGAIN  
LETS GOO!!

Techno found himself taking to the art of war whenever he was upset, its gold accents around the cover grabbed his attention so easily, once he opened it, it was sure he wasn’t going to put it down till he finished reading. So he started to read.

Knock, knock.

Techno was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Philza and Ranboo at the door, his book would have to wait.

Upon opening the door he found a calm and smiling Philza standing straight. Ironically contrasting behind him, was Ranboo, understandably nervous and tired, likely because he woke up ten minutes ago and was told that his house was destroyed.

“Hello Techno, we were wondering if you would like to go outside with Ranboo and help him build a house? A proper one that won’t fall down in the snow.” Phil questioned, keeping his eyes on Techno. 

No, actually. He did not want to go outside in the freezing cold to help the mentally unstable neighbor with manual labor at seven in the morning. Phil knew that. Most likely why he brought Ranboo upstairs with him, he was trying to guilt trip Techno into saying yes. Of course it wouldn’t work. Techno never lost to peer pressure.


	4. Philza Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza goes on a walk to think about past events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm really happy with this chapter because I gave Phil some problems too, I think a lot of storys don't give Phil that much detail, and I really like how I wrote him in this one. Thank you all again for the support!

“Alright you all set?”

“Yes Phil.” Techno grumbled, taking out his axe, getting ready to start work on the shattered house.

“We’ll be good!” Ranboo said, waving goodbye to Phil with a smile, seemingly much better then when they spoke earlier this morning.

Phil smiled at both of them and waved, starting to walk off in the snow, heading to his house. After walking for a minute or so, he found himself thinking about Ranboo. He was so quick to just push away his feelings, and say it was wrong. Phil wanted to make him understand he was wrong so badly. He wanted to help Ranboo, like he wanted to help everyone he saw as good, but everyone he tried to help ended up corrupt.

Phil knew it wasn’t his fault though. It was the work of L’manburg. Phil was forced to watch as L’manburg tore apart everyone he loved with no way to help. 

Phil watched as L’manburg turned Wilbur, the passionate, brave man he was, into an insane lunatic, who was willing to hurt everyone he loved if it meant getting what he wanted. Phil was forced to kill Wilbur. 

L’manburg took Tubbo, Phil’s adopted son, and shoved him into war and power at a young age. Tubbo had to make decisions for an entire nation. He became stressed, he lost his childhood. He lost his best friend.

Tommy was always a hothead, he was loud, he was passionate. He wouldn’t let anything get in the way of what he wanted. That sudden change went Tommy was exiled from the only place he had ever known as home, by his best friend. Constantly Tommy was manipulated by the people who made up L’manburg, they used him, and when he bothered them, he was removed. 

Techno. As much as Phil cared for Techno, he couldn’t deny, he had changed. As if he hadn’t already struggled enough, with the voices inside his head, he was used as a tool. The people he knew only saw him as “The Blade”, A weapon, to use, and discard when he was no longer useful to them. Techno lost everyone. He couldn’t ever trust anyone again.

That isn’t even everyone, Niki, Jack, Eret, Fundy, Quackity, god, even Schlatt, they were all corrupted. Phil went through every person in his head, listing all the ways the country, the people of the country, had hurt them. That's why L’manburg had to go. 

That’s why Phil wanted to help Ranboo. Ranboo had been subjected to this- this mess of a country. He was responsible for the happiness of Tommy and Tubbo while still being a working member of the nation. He was still hurt by L’manburg, but he could be helped. All he needed was a helping hand, Phil was determined to be that for Ranboo.

Bzzt

Phil's thoughts were stopped by a buzz from his pocket. He looked up, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. How long had he been walking for? How far? Phil looked up at the sky, guessing the time by the setting sun in the sky. He must've been gone for quite a while. He checked the message on his communicator.

Msg from Technoblade: where are you?  
Msg from Technoblade: come back pls

Phil turned around and started to follow his tracks in the snow back to Techno’s. He would have to go to his house tomorrow.

\------

Phil walked up onto the porch of Techno's cottage. Oddly enough, there was no new house where Ranboo lived. They must have not gotten around to putting it up. 

Upon stepping in the house Phil was greeted to the laughter and chatter of Ranboo and Techno, the meows of cats, the chirping of birds and the squeaks of rabbits. The warmth of the fire they had lit hit his face and hands, putting an instant smile on his face. Inside the house were Ranboo and Techno, both in the kitchen, as well as countless pets, some Phil recognized, like Enderchest and Enderpearl. Phil laughed at the change of scenery.

Both of the boys waved at Phil with a smile, as he stepped inside and shook the snow off his boots. Both of them were wearing dirty black aprons with the text “I’ll cook for all you fuckers” displayed on the front.

“Hey Phil! We’re making cake!” Ranboo beamed, washing some batter off a dish.

“Sounds fun! What's with all the pets?” Phil asked, carefully moving a black and white speckled bunny of the couch to make room for himself.

Techno chuckled and stepped into the living room, “Oh i'll tell this story,” he put his hand out in front of him and told the story of how the two of them discovered Ranboo's large amount of pets staying in his basement, and how it took them all day to move them into the cottage so they didn’t freeze. 

Phil laughed loudly at the story, it was nice, The house smelled of cake batter and strawberries. Techno was talking to somebody other than Phil, he was being himself, making jokes and clever quips. 

Ranboo looked comfortable, telling Phil and Techno the names of each pet and how he got them. Phil watched Techno and Ranboo struggle in the kitchen, trying to explain how to work the mechanical whip without getting up and scaring the animals laying on him. The cake came out messily frosted and crumbled around the edges, but despite it the three of them were proud of what they made.

Now they sat on cushioned chairs around the fireplace in the living room, Ranboo slowing in energy, calmly sipping the cocoa that Phil had given him. 

“So where is Ranboo gonna sleep?” Phil asked.

“Probably in my bed, too tall to be on the couch. I can sleep in here, I've got a sleeping bag.” Techno said, picking a book off the shelf next to him.

Phil looked to Ranboo, expecting a response, only to see him lying there still, eyes wide open.

“Is he okay?” Phil poked Ranboo gently on the arm.

Techno laughed, “He doesn't have any fucking eyelids, he’s probably asleep.” 

Phil sighed and covered his face with his hands, “Scared me to death.”

Techno hesitated before he spoke, “You really care about him, huh?”

Phil didn’t look back at Techno. He grabbed his mug and took a sip. He knew Techno cared about Ranboo just as much as Phil did, he just hid it well. 

“I want to help him.” Phil stated simply, setting his mug back down.

Techno shifted his eyes to the wall, he looked uncomfortable. “It’s nice you want to help him, but you always try to help everyone, I want you to remember to take care of yourself too.”

Phil nodded. It wasn’t nearly that simple, but he wanted to subside the others' stress. He always did.


End file.
